


Dawn Breaking

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From a prompt thingNod to something sexual, but not actually writtenA beautiful moment between siblings, watching the dawn.
Relationships: Song Lan and OCs, Xiao Xingchen and Ocs, Xue Yang and Ocs
Kudos: 1





	Dawn Breaking

(Note: Jesh was 16 when A-Yang and the guys met again. 4 months later she asked for a brother

Took 6 months, finally got him- so he was 2 y 10 mo.   
Another 4 months have passed in this fic, so he’s 3 years and 2 months, and the pup is a year and 2 months. Jesh is 17 years and 2 months, Aki is...like 6? Or 7)

Jeshika hummed and smiled as she sat and rocked Mau and the pup. Well, the pup was a year old, but she stilled called him a pup. She smiled as she thought of Jess and Fai. Jess had another dog, and a cat also. She smiled down at Mau then, as the three year old looked up at her. She giggled as she kissed his forehead. He giggled back, then touched her cheek. Natsu yawned from where he was halfway on top of them. Jeshika smiled and reached to pet him. She then returned her full attention to the little one.

He reached up to pat her cheek again, but patted both cheeks this time, actually. She’d been told to stay down here with him. She found that a little suspicious...and the occasional creaks. Well, all houses did creak right? Wait, was their house really that old? She had no idea, but she stopped her questioning of it. She smiled as she looked down at Mau again. She twitched as she heard the one shower start upstairs. She shrugged, and put her attention back once more. Mau tilted his head, then giggled once more, and smiled.

After awhile, the three men walked downstairs, and appeared into the sitting room. A-Yang had water still trailing his skin and hair. He smelled good, just like soap. Mau immediately took notice of his ‘ma ma’ and perked up. A-Yang smiled and took him into his arms. “Thanks sweetheart,” he told Jesh, and leaned down to kiss her head. She put her arms around him, hugging him. “Welcome, ma ‘ ma,” she said. She used the Chinese pronunciation of course. A-Yang smiled, moving to take Mau up to his room, and Jesh stood.

She hugged her ba bas, then moved to the stairs herself. She went to her room, got changed, went to the toilet, washed and got in bed. Aki and Natsu were already there. She smiled as she told them good night. She soon was drifting off to sleep, music playing in the background. She smiled as she dreamed. She soon jerked awake, looking around...She shook her head, and went to Mau’s room to be sure. He was awake, yes, but totally silent. She stood beside him, and watched the sky. 

Soon, the breaking of dawn happened, then Mau laid back down. Jeshika kissed his forehead, then straightened back up. She went back to her own room, and back to sleep. She had another nice dream there.


End file.
